love game
by im all jacked up on sprite
Summary: bella is tierd of edward getting drunk and so she tells the story of how she met and hopes he will stop his bad habbet
1. Chapter 1

Love game

"Oh my god, why do you do this to me!" Bella said. "You always get drunk like this." she said. "Im not drunk!" Edward yelled. Im just tired, I get mad when I am tired and I need my beauty sleep. "you know sometimes I wish I have never met you." Bella said. would have never have to go through this. I remember the whole story of how we met. "ok, well calm down and lets sit on the couch and how about you tell me the story." " ok, this is how it goes." Bella spoke.

Bella pov

"hey, Bella!" jess said. Have met the new kid? He seems creepy. "I have not none we got a new student here, I wonder if hes a kinda guy for me." Bella said. Then he comes through the door. " that's him, doesn't he look creepy.' jess said in a creepy voice. "He does not look creepy, he looks sexy." Bella answered. He was with two other girls and guys. They came to where I was sitting. "hey can we sit here, there is no other spot to sit at." I said um sure. Sit here. "what is your name?" the girl asked. "Bella." I spoke. that's a good name, im Alice, this is Rosalie, that's Emmet, and the other one is jasper, and his name is Edward. " wow his name is more hotter then him." -ring ring ring- "okay, well we will see you tomorrow." Alice spoke. Okay cya.

Edward pov

"Dude, jasper, did you see how hot that girl Bella looked?" Edward said. "Ed, she is to good for you, impless I got me a lady, so good luck with her. You will need it." when I walked into class, there she was, she is in my science class. Mrs. Herman (are science teacher) was announcing our science partners. " Edward and Bella. Omg I got partners with a goddess. "well lets get to work" the goddess said.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pov

"wow, I cant believe that I got partnered with him. Some day I just want to quit school and get married to him and spend the rest of my life with him. Hi I said. Lets get to work. "Ok well how about we go to my house so we can work on our project." Edward asked Bella. Um sure why not, I will be there about 6:30, is that good? " yah perfect, cant wait." he said. Okay well see you tonight.

Edward pov

Okay cya. Yes tonight is the night to make my move. Aw man, what am I going to wear, I have to look good for my first meeting or maybe date.-6:00, half an hour till she gets here. Dang, I look good. -ding dong- man time got away. Hello, there she was standing there looking pretty as can be. Come in. "okay now is the time just kiss her man, who cares you barley know her, you know she's hot. Kiss her kiss her." I thought to myself. Hey Bella, yah, I grabbed her and kissed her and then she said " that was amazing." well we should get to work, ok. Yah. Tick tock tick tock, well I should get going now so I will see you tomorrow. Okay bye.

Jess pov

Hey jess, mike said. Hey ware have u been, I have been looking every where for you. Sorry I have been busy. Did u here that Bella and Edward hooked up last night. No way jess said. that's impossible. Well believe it honey, its true. Watch, soon there going to run off and get married. Actually I was told he propose to her. Omg no way jess said. Im going to find that chick. Jess! Jess! Jess! Bella yelled Edward kissed me last night. Yah and proposed jess said. No way Bella said that's a lie. Okay maybe its not. What did u say. Idk, is that bad. Kinda, do u want to. Sooooooo much. Im 18 I can get married and I am. No Bella no. but she already left.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella pov

Ed, ed ,ed listen I do want to marry you. Really you do but I thought u didn't know if you were ready or not. I am ready, I love you. I love you too Bella. Okay well after school well get started planning the wedding then at the end of the year well be together forever. Okay see you later bye. Bye Bella.

that's the story of how we got married. Yah we love each other forever and we will be together forever. Yah im sorry for over reacting, if you promise to stop drinking I will stop over reacting. Deal babe. I love you honey. I love you too Bella. Now lets talk about that eating problem of yours. don't push it. Lol love ya lets go grab a snack, or go to your family, beat you there.


End file.
